


Coming Home

by AngelCastielRulesTheWorld



Series: The Arranged Union Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld/pseuds/AngelCastielRulesTheWorld
Summary: The sex scene from The Arranged Union chapter 48. Can be read as a stand-alone but would make more sense if read in the context of the story.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Arranged Union Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sex scene from chapter 48 of Arrange Union. I hope you like it.

* * *

_From arranged union…_

_As soon as Alec entered his room a large smile spread across his lips, and it wasn’t just because of man waiting for him inside the room. No it was the room itself. It was the way that his bed covers were now light blue silk, the way that he suddenly seemed to have a lit fireplace by his desk which had a cosy one armed couch in front of it. It was the man who was reclining on said couch with a martini glass in one hand and book in the other, wearing nothing more than his silk panama pants and his robe, tied loosely round his waist. It was the fact that this wasn’t his room anymore, but theirs._

_“So, what do you think?” Magnus asked a hint of worried hesitation in his words as he looked up at his husband taking in the changes he had made to the room._

_“I love it.” Alec responded as he made his way over to Magnus, glorying in the fact that the couch had only one arm and Magnus was leaning against it. It meant that he wasn’t hindered in any way on achieving his goal of crawling up his husband’s gorgeous body until he was straddling his hips, his hands resting either side of his head. “I love it.” He repeated before bending down to kiss Magnus’ inviting lips. And if his mind added on a ‘as I love you’, he really didn’t think anything of it._

_And now the continuation…_

* * *

Alec leaned over Magnus on his new one armed couch, kissing his husband with all the passion they shared. The kiss ignited the fire that burnt in them both for the other and as such it wasn’t long before Alec had moved his hands so that they were pushing aside the robe searching the skin beneath with his questing fingers, wanting to feel all of Magnus.

Of course the Warlock was not passive either. His hands had already moved under Alec’s t-shirt, pushing it up so he could run his fingers around his waist band. He was just wondering if he would get away with vanishing their clothes and taking his husband then and there when Alec pulled back to stare at him with wide desire filled eyes, his breathing as harsh as if he had just finished a taxing training session.

“Bed.” Was all Alec said, though he did not move from his position of straddling Magnus’ lap.

“Of course.” Magnus agreed, though his hands seemed contrary to his agreement with the way they were moving further up under Alec’s tee.

Alec gasps as he felt Magnus start to trace some of his unseen runes. Who knew feeling his husband’s magic filled digits tracing their shapes would cause such a wave of wanton desire to flow through him?

But still he had enough sense of mind to pull away from Magnus before he got himself completely lost in the feelings he was inducing inside of him. “Bed.” He said again, though this time with more certainty as he moved off of Magnus’ lap, causing the Warlock to pout at him. Though that pout quickly disappeared when Alec pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in just his pants.

Okay, maybe that view did make up for no longer having his Alexander on his lap, of course that didn’t mean he wanted to be separated from his attractive Shadowhunter any longer than he had to be. And the few seconds it took Alec to stand and remove his top was far too long in Magnus’ mind. As such he surged up from the couch grabbing Alexander into a kiss once more as he turned him and pushed him towards their bed, shedding his robe as he did so.

As they moved across the room, kissing as if their lives depended upon it, their hands were busy undoing buttons and pushing down waist bands so that when they reached the bed they were both as naked as the day they were born. Once there Alec grabbed Magnus and twisted, moving so they could both land on his now suspiciously soft mattress, with him once more laying on top of his husband.

“Graceful.” Magnus uttered with a sultry smile upon his lips as he stared up at his Alexander.

“Shadowhunter.” was all Alec said in response before moving back to join their lips once more. He couldn’t get enough of Magnus. Couldn’t get enough of the feelings and emotions that being with him caused to fill him. Couldn’t get enough of knowing that whatever it was he felt for Magnus was returned. Because he had no doubt about that. Whether he loved Magnus or not, he had no doubt Magnus felt the same for him as he did for the other man.

Magnus enjoyed the kissing. He enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin, he did. But he needed something more right then. Needed to remind himself of this Alexander, needed to remind his body and his mind of his Alexander. As such in a move that would make any Shadowhunter envious he flipped them over, so he was the one on top, lying being Alexander’s legs and pressing the younger man’s body into the mattress he had ‘improved’.

“This old Warlock can still teach you a few tricks, Shadowhunter.” He murmured as he moved his lips from Alexander’s to instead kiss his way down his neck, paying particular attention to the defect rune he loved so much. Yes, he took an inordinate amount of time kissing and licking that, adding in a slight bite where he knew it would arouse Alexander even more.

All Alec could say in response to those words was a moan of pleasure as he felt Magnus’ lips upon him, while he could also feel other parts of the man’s body grinding into his own. This was bliss. It was perfect, and he was more than happy to hand over the reins to Magnus. More than pleased to have someone take control, if only for a little while. It was nights like these that he was fast becoming addicted to, and he was so very glad he had a lifetime of them to look forward to.

Magnus moved away from rune on Alec’s neck to start making his way down the man’s body, kissing and touching him whether he could, though he did pay particular attention to any runes he came across. He had learnt that his magic reacted with them. He assumed it was somehow connected to their bond, but he didn’t know how. Not that he really cared either. All he was interested in was finding the best ways to give his Alexander the pleasure he deserved. Of showing his Alexander that he loved him, completely. The only rune he never touched was the parabatai bond. Not because he was worried Jace would feel something though it, but more because he respected what it represented. Respected the bond his husband had with his brother, and he would never do anything that could interfere with that.

Finally he found himself where it seemed his Shadowhunter really wanted him, or at least that was the impression he got when Alexander arched his back searching for his hands or mouth on his erection. Of course that action just caused Magnus to smirk and decide to tease his husband just a little bit longer, and as such he bypassed his groin and moved onto kissing and moulding the muscles of his legs.

“Magnus.” Alec whined when he realised what the other man was doing. He wanted him on him. Wanted him touching him, wanted him making it so he could enter him as soon as possible, but it seemed that was not to be. Alec considered for a moment forcing the issue, considered moving them once more so he was on top and could then move them in the direction he wanted them to go, but when he felt Magnus’ soft breath over the inside of his thigh he decided he could hold out of a little longer.

Magnus kept up the torture for as long as he could endure hearing the desperate sounds coming from his Alexander. But finally even he couldn’t take anymore. Therefore summoning the lube and slicking up his fingers he moved so he was resting on one elbow over Alexander, no part of their bodies touching as he starred deep into his eyes. And only when he had captured Alec’s attention completely did he insert his finger inside the younger man.

Alec stared up at Magnus feeling the intrusion into his body and welcoming the slight burn that came with it. He felt the first finger move inside of him, felt when it was joined by a second, and later a third, but through it all he could not tear his eyes away from the cat slit ones looking down at him. Could not tear himself away from staring into Magnus’ Warlock mark that he found so beautiful. Could not stop himself from staring into the eyes that while alien, seemed to show Magnus’ feelings so much more than the brown glamour he wore.

It was true when they said that the eyes were windows to the soul, and staring into Magnus’ true ones Alec felt a lump forming in his throat. Because they were filled with such emotion, such passion, and with his conversation with Jace still in the back of his mind, Alec could even convince himself that they were filled with love. Did Magnus love him? Did he love Magnus? He didn’t know the answer to either of those questions, what he did know was that Magnus cared of him as no one had ever done before, and that was more than enough.

Finally Magnus decided Alexander was ready, and so with one swift movement he positioned himself over the younger man, before pressing his erection deep inside his body in one smooth stroke. They had sent most of the nights of their marriage perfecting this act together, of finding the right angles and pressure and speed to give them both maximum pleasure. So even though they had not been together long, they both knew what the other liked. Therefore after a moment to allow Alec to adjust Magnus moved in measured yet deep strokes, pushing fully into his husband with every thrust. Alec’s hips where soon moving up to meet his as the younger man’s hands moved to grab at his shoulders, as if he was holding on for dear life. Magnus’ for his part moved so they could warp around the man below him, holding his body as close as possible and still be able to deliver the thrusts he knew drove Alexander wild.

And that was how they joined together, wrapped in each other’s arms as they hips met in a repetitive motion that brought them both to gasping breaths in short order. The words that tumbled from both their lips were meaningless in anything but their meaning. The sound and tone of them far more important than the words themselves. Which was good considering half of the ones Magnus moaned out weren’t even in English. But that didn’t matter, because Alec knew what they meant, even if he didn’t speak the languages his Warlock spoke to him in.

It was perfect and right and everything they both had been craving since the moment Magnus stepped through to a different dimension. This was the true coming home they had been waiting for upon his return. The confirmation that his Alexander was here for him, and the settling of the bond that had crashed into Alec when Magnus had returned. This was the uniting of who they had become to each other since their wedding. It was the reaffirming of who they were to each other and the feelings they had.

It was an absolute joy that was only superseded when they raced up to the peak of orgasm and finally fell over the edge and into the abyss of bliss to be had on the other side. The complete and utter ecstasy had when ones who were bonded came together to express their love for each other. When they both came to realise the home they had come to find in each other.


End file.
